Wet Dreams
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: These boys and men are having such naughty dreams, and naughty dreams about our cute innocent Chrome. So the question is, do you want to know their deepest sexual desires? Book cover by Kiriguardian. Go to Deviantart to check out more of his awesome drawings!
1. Tsuna

**As i read the newest chapter of KHR. I was like. NO! Haru and Kyoko are not the only ones Tsuna has to choose between! What ABOUT CHROME! GIVE CHROME A CHANCE WITH TSUNA!**

**She need more love!  
**

**Anway  
**

**i am trying to type up all my stories...but...i have a bit of...dun dun dun dun WRITERS BLOCK!  
**

**But I will over come it!  
**

**With some one-shots!  
**

* * *

_Tsuna sat in his chair looking down at his desk. He tried to ignore a paper that sat there, it was untouched, and it was making him depressed. 'Why, is this so hard….'He thought out almost in the verge of frustrated tears._

_What was he trying to ignore that made him so depressed you may ask? Well it was his math homework and it stated:_

**Three men went to a hotel to rent a room; the cost of the room was $30. Each man paid $10 to the bellboy and proceeded to their room. After a little while the bellboy realized that there was a special on rooms that night and the price for the men's room should have been $25. On his way to the men's room to give them back $5, he was puzzled how he was going to split $5 as he had no change. He decided he would give them each $1 and keep the remaining $2 for himself. So each man originally paid $10, but after the bellboy gave each man $1 back, each man paid $9.  
9 x 3 = $27 plus the $2 the bellboy put in his pocket equals $29. The original price for the room was $30. Where did the last dollar go?**

'_What the hell was this even a real math question?' He yelled in his head. It was like answering: What is the answer to this question? It just didn't make any sense!_

_He simply did not understand and it was hurting his head, even being shot by Reborn infamous gun didn't hurt this much. 'This is to hard…'_

"_Bossu," his head shot up in surprise as he heard a voice in his room. He turned around and there was Chrome, sitting on his bed._

"_Eehhh…C-Chrome…when did you?" He looked at her with a deeply confused face. 'When was she here?'_

"_Bossu are you having trouble with your homework?" She asked innocently._

"_W-What?" He got embarrassed as Chrome witnessed him being stuck on one problem. "W-Well…ummmm...you see…it's kind of a really hard question..." he lamely said to cover up his inability to solve math problems._

"_Oh it is?" Chrome got up and walked over to him; she took a peek at the paper and smiled. "Bossu, I know you can solve this."_

_Tsuna blushed as she said it in such honesty. "B-But..."_

"_Come on boss just try your best and if you get the answer right then I will reward you."_

'_R-Reward me?' he thought out. How will she reward him?_

"_B-but Chrome…I…"_

"_Please just try," she patted his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile._

_He smiled back and felt confidant. "O-Okay I'll try my best!" He said with full determination, he looked back at the paper and grabbed his pencil._

_He read the question once more and there was a click in his head, he felt as if everything had become so clear._

_He began to write on the paper. 'I hope this is right…' _

_Tsuna was actual pretty excited on what would be his reward if he got the question right._

_Tsuna inhaled and exhaled as he stopped writing and placed his pencil down. He grabbed the paper and handed it to Chrome. As she took it and overlooked it he felt himself becoming nervous. 'W-What if it's wrong…she'll think I'm an idiot…'_

"_Bossu," he heard her voice and feared for the worst. "Close your eyes."_

'_Close my eyes?...did I do it wrong?'_

"_Why?" He asked, she simply smiled back and handed him back the paper._

"_Just close your eyes,__** Tsuna**__," she whispered his name._

_He nodded shyly and complied, he closed his honey brown eyes as he sat there waiting for Chrome to do something. He then heard her walking around his room and he slightly heard the sound of clothing falling onto the floor. 'What is she doing?'_

"_You can open them now," he slowly opened his eyes, what he saw made him gasp and blush uncontrollably._

_There in front of him stood Chrome half naked, the only thing that hid her important parts were her undergarment but even that left little to his imagination. Her underwear was so small and lacy and her bra, well let's say that it made Tsuna want to get up and take it off._

"_C-Chrome…wh-what…" he stuttered and then Chrome walked over to him and sat on his lap._

"_This is your reward Tsuna," she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him closer to her. He just sat there frozen, what else was he suppose to do? He didn't want to get her off him, he liked this reward…wait what…._

"_T-Tsuna..." she moaned his name and began to inch closer to him. He felt hot as she advanced towards him and he found his hands were on her nicely shaped legs._

"_Chrome," he whispered her name in a sensual tone. She closed the space between them and kissed him, her kiss wasn't innocent it was full of lust and passion._

_Tsuna started to moan into her mouth, he has never been kissed like this before and wow did it feel amazing. The way her tongue met his and how they danced together. As he pulled back to take in some air he felt dizzy and warm in his crotch area._

_She then once again captured his lips, and this time he noticed that her mouth tasted sweet.  
_

_While they kissed, Chrome took advantage of his distracted stage and grabbed his hand in hers and placed it on her chest, he felt her soft breast. This caused him to moan once more in feeling the soft breast in his hand._

"_Chrome..." He pulled back to breath hardly "W-Why…"_

_She let out a giggle, "I told you this is your reward," She then playful let her hand wonder around his body and slowly went down…down to his pants. "I know you want this…"_

_He let out a low moan as he felt her hand pull down his zipper. "C-Chrome…"_

"**Bossu….Bossu…"**

'_Huh who's calling me?'_

"**Bossu…..wake up…Bossu..." **He started to feel someone shaking him.

**!~!~!~` Tsuna's Reward `!~!~!~!**

Tsuna opened up his eyes immediately. _'Huh…it...it was a dream?'_ He was slightly disappointed.

"Bossu…" He heard someone and he tilted his head up, and saw Chrome looking down at him in concern. "Bossu are you all r-right?"

"M-Me…yeah why?" He told her while sweating a bit; he felt guilty in having such a dream about her.

"Well…you were moaning in your sleep and…y-you kept saying my name….did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

'_A bad dream? Nothing about that dream was bad it was….wait w-what am I saying…'_

"Ah d-don't worry Chrome…I….it was just a silly dream…."

"Oh," she nodded but she was still worried. "Well maybe we should take a break on this homework…ummmm do you need something..." she asked.

"Ugh…well…" He shifted in his seat but to his horror and surprise he felt his…well let's just say that his shorts that he was wearing were really tight and 'it' was making a tent like form in his shorts.

'_I'm I…..from that d-dream…'_ He immediately crossed his legs and tried to hide his…problem.

"Chrome can y-you get me cold water to drink but I mean really, really cold water…p-please…" he begged, he can't have her see him in this state.

"Okay..." She then walked out the room.

"Oh man…this is embarrassing…." He sat alone in his room. Hethen looked down at his desk and gasped. The question in his dream was written down on his paper. "W-What!"

Now he has two situations to solve.

1. He has to hide his _'problem'_ from Chrome and make it go away.

2. He still has to solve this math question

"WHY ME!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**This was inspired by Everybody wants a piece of Chrome by FabiFabi.  
**

**Next  
**

**will be a Naughty Dream from Yamamoto!  
**


	2. Yamamoto

_**Hello!**_

_***jp0022 - Thank you for approving! Sorry for the late update!**_

_***FabiFabi - Thanks and I hope you update your stories soon as well ^-^**_

_***ThePicturesqueSkyline - Don't worry he will be coming soon. Come on I love Hibari! I have to make one for him.**_

_***PearlLover2019 - The $2 should be **__**subtracted**_ from the $27 to show what ended up being paid for the room. Or $30 - $1 - $1 - $1 - $2 = $25. I hope that clears it up! ^-^

_***Miyanoai - The guardians can't help it. Chrome is just to cute and sexy!**_

_***Toaneo07 Ver2.0 -Thanks!**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Yes, and I hope you like this one.**_

_***lolchocolatelver - **__**The $2 should be **__**subtracted**_ from the $27 to show what ended up being paid for the room. Or $30 - $1 - $1 - $1 - $2 = $25. Is the answer. No no offence and thank you for reading and reviewing ^-^

_**Hope you all like this...**_

* * *

_**Yamamoto's Cuncussion  
**_

"_Okay Chrome, first hold onto the bat tightly," Yamamoto said as he stood behind her._

"_L-Like this? "She wrapped her small hands onto the steel bat._

"_Yeah and when the machine throws the ball you swing," He demonstrated to her as he pulled her hand back with his and slightly swung the bat. "See like that,"_

"_O-Okay," She blushed as his head was on her shoulder and his warm breathe tickled her ear. Her blush made him grin. 'So cute'_

"_Alright get ready the machine is going to throw you the ball in any minute," He stepped away from her, his hand slightly brushed her bottom, causing Chrome to let out a small whimper._

_He smirked he liked that sound, but he hid it with his usual cheery smile. He didn't want his inner pervert to come out._

_He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Chrome had managed to hit the ball._

"_I…I did it!" She bounced up and down in excitement._

_Yamamoto grinned at her and looked at her as she jumped. His eyes trailed her every feature, her purple hair jumping, her small smile adorning her face, her ample bosom jumping up and down…and how it seems as her nipples were poking at the fabric of her shirt._

'…_.' He still smiled until he realized something. Chrome was wearing a white shirt and she…it looked like she had no bra on._

_But before he could confirm it, she came running to him and hugged him. His arm felt her…warm bosom._

"_C-Chrome..." He asked, his voice a bit strained._

"_Yes," She stopped pressing her breast on his arm and looked up in curiosity._

"_You're…not wearing a…" He gulped in a slight nervousness and excitement. "A bra?"_

"_Oh," She said, she didn't even seem affected. Her shy nature disappeared. "I took it off,"_

"_Took it off? Why?" He asked._

"_Does it bother you?" She asked and now stood in front of him standing on her tippy toes._

"_Well no,"_

"_Good," She smiled and then she pressed herself on him and caused him to move back until his back met a wall. Chrome smirked at this and grabbed his hand, leading it to her breast. "You can feel them if you want,"_

_Her voice sounded soothing and seductive. Yamamoto couldn't resist and grasped her breast. "So soft,"_

"_Ah…Y-Yamamoto…." She moaned and her hand trailed down to his stomach. "Can I touch your, bat?"_

_He thought about and smiled. She meant his..._

"_Sure,"_

"_Yamamoto,"_

"_Oh Chrome…." He moaned out._

"_Y-Yamamoto-kun!" __He felt an arm on his head and stomach._

"_What?"_

_"Yamamoto-kun,Are y-you okay?"_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~_

"Huh," He started to blink his eyes and then he felt a small pain on his head. "What happened?"

"Y-Yamamoto-kun…..are you okay?" Chrome asked. He turned his head and noticed he was on the floor and that Chrome was Kneeling in front of him with one hand on his head and stomach. "You got hit…by the ball….I'm sorry you had to protect me..." She said in a sad tone.

"Ah no worries…" He looked at her and in a flash he remembered his dream and how he was touching her and how she was going to touch his…..

He blushed and let out a worried chuckle.

"Ah Chrome can you…..bring me some cold water?"

"Hai!" She said and ran.

"I think I'm getting more perverted," He smiled.

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_For A Gokudera Wet Dream?_**


	3. Gokudera

_***LoverForAnime - Glad you liked it!**_

_***jp0022 - Thank you! and yeah!**_

_***poisson -I will don't worry.**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat -Being a girl always has it's advantage ^-^**_

_***Toaneo07 Ver.2.0 - I think he is a secret pervert lol**_

_***AyuthayAmiti010 -Aw love me? why thank you! And I see you really like Gokudera!  
**_

_***Guest -I know I'm sorry about that but i'm a tease lol**_

_***Zack Clyde Von Crisst - Oh a Flan one? I can do that ^-^**_

* * *

"_I have to get these papers done by tonight," A silver haired teen said in exhaustion as he sat down on his chair facing his desk. On his desk were piles and piles of papers. "Ugh my back hurts,"_

_He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. His back let out the tension he felt but his shoulders started to bug him._

_Then there was a knock on his door. "G-Gokudera-kun?" A voice questioned and he knew who it was._

_It was no other than the mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro._

"_Come in," He responded._

_The knob of the door tuned and the door was opened. "Ah, Gokudera-kun….bossu told me to bring these papers to you,"_

"_Tch," He groaned out but no time for complaining because his Juddamie had ordered this and he would do all the work. "Bring them here,"_

"_Hai," Chrome walked over to him and placed the new stack of work on his poor table._

"_This is going to take longer than I thought," He massaged his neck and let out a tired sigh._

"_Maybe you should take a break?" Chrome suggested and walked behind him. He turned his head to see her. She was smiling. "Let me help you," She placed her soft hands on his shoulder._

"_H-Hey...what are you doing," He jumped out of his seat but Chrome gently lead him back._

"_Don't worry," He sat down obediently and felt her hands on his shoulders once more. "I just want to make you feel good," She whispered hotly into his ear. He shivered as her hot breath ghosted on his skin._

"_F-Feel….good?"_

"_Yes, good," She began to take of his tie and unbutton his red shirt. "So relax, Gokudera," She practically moaned out his name._

_He soon relaxed as her hands made their way to his torso and up to his tense shoulders. Her hands felt so good he couldn't help but moan in contempt._

"_So it feels good?" She asked._

"_Y-Yeah," His face was red with arousal._

"_I know a better way for you to feel better and soon you'll feel relaxed," She licked her lips and placed her breasts onto his back._

_Her hand trailed down until it was in front of his pants. She slowly unzipped him "So big," Her lips were now on his neck, gently nibbling his skin._

"_C-Chrome…" He moaned out as her hand began to move to his ready manhood. "Chrome…"_

"_Yes, Gokudera?" She asked teasingly._

_This feels so good…ugh…ha….ha… He was panting as her hand went to his thick hard_

"_Wh-," He stopped his train of thought as she bite him._

"_G-Gokudera?"_

"_Ummm…."_

"_Hey…..wake up..."_

"_Nuh,"_

"_Please wake up,"__ He felt himself shaking._

_**~! Gokudera Tension ~!**_

"G-Gokudera-kun…p-please wake up." It was her voice!

He opened his eyes and lifted up his head. He had taken a nap on his desk. She was beside him and her hand was not on his…..

"AAHHHH!" He screamed out causing Chrome to scream as well.

"W-What wrong?" she asked and he was panting. His face was red as the memories of his dream were replying in his head. He then felt his …dynamite twitch in his pants.

"Ah! Chrome go get water!"

"W-What?"

"Just get me some water,"

She nodded and ran out the room.

"….this is so stupid…" He banged his head on the table.

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_For a Ryohei wet dream!_**


	4. Ryohei

_**Hello there! YOu might have noticed that I changed the book cover of this story into something more SEXIER! And well it was all thanks to Kiriguardian. Go to Deviantart to check out more of his awesome drawings! Because You know you want to see more of SEXY CHROME!**_

_***FabiFabi - I am glad and thank you for that pic! Chrome looks so sexy yet innocent!**_

_***LoverForAnime - I am super happy you like it! ^-^ **_

_***Passer-by - Y-you love m-me...oh my why thank you ^-^ I love feeling loved lol and I got him? Yes I was worried that he was a bit occ**_

_***jp0022 - And here it is hope you like it and thank you!**_

_***G27forever - Oh glad uou like them so far! **_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Well guys tell me that cold water helps them out, especially cold showers lol**_

_***sutoroberii - I'm glad you like them! I try my best**_

_***SMY Stories - And I shall continue ^_^**_

_***detrametal - I can make people laugh? Hooray! I try my very best cause sometimes i think I am not funny at all -_- sad no?**_

_***SeoulxTusta - Yes all the lols**_

_***MisanthropicGoddess -**_**_All of them are naughty ^_-_**

**_*chan - I will make a Hibari one! soon...just soon..._**

* * *

**_Ryohei_**

"_1,896, 1,897, 1,898, 1,899, 1, 900," Ryohei grunted out as he finished his push-ups. "That was an extremely good warm up!"_

_He felt his arms burn with energy and he felt the small sweat beads that ran down on his chest and abs. He swiped some sweat from his brow and began to get in his curl ups position._

"_I'll do 3,396 curl ups, then I will start my real training," He smiled. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-,"_

"_Ryohei-san?" The boxer stopped midway and turned his head to his left._

_He gasped in surprise as he saw Chrome, she looked….._

'_Sexy'_

_She was in black short shorts, which exposed her nicely shaped legs and hugged her hip._

'_I wonder if her ass looks tight in those shorts' He asked himself but he soon got distracted as his eyes went up from her legs, thighs, and curvy hips to her upper parts._

_She wore a small lose yellow tank top that showed off her flat pale smooth stomach, and exposed her slender neck. 'She has such an Extreme body,' He licked his lips 'her stomach and her legs; they look so tempting, I just want to-.'_

"_R-Ryohei?" Her voice brought him out of his lustful stare. "Can I s-stay here and…ummm...workout?"_

_The boxer smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah sure, no problem,"_

"_Thank you Ryohei," Chrome then started to stretch her limbs as he laid on the ground. _

'_I wonder what kind of workouts she does,' He started to think about her on the treadmill, how her tight bottom might be when her legs moved and how her breasts would jump as she ran. 'I wonder what size she is the look rather large,' He smiled to himself and slowly licked his lips._

_He then out of curiosity lifted himself up as he did a curl up, what he saw made him freeze half way up._

_Chrome was bending down, her ass in the air and her breast dangling down as she tried to touch her toes. She didn't notice him staring at her as she was to focused on touching her toes._

'_That ass,' He thought and then his face felt warm as he felt bad about checking her out, but who wouldn't? She was just perfect._

"_Umm," Chrome then looked between her legs and saw that the sun guardian was red in his face and that he was looking at her. "Is something wrong?"_

"_W-What?" the boxer was a bit startled in hearing her._

_Chrome got back up from her position and walked over to him, he was still half way in doing a curl up. "Are you okay Ryohei?" She went nearer and placed a hand on his hot forehead. "Oh no, you feel very warm you should lie down."_

_Her hand went on his strong rock hard abs and he felt a tingle of pleasure run up his spine. Her hands were just so soft. She smiled as he did wha she had ordered._

"_How hard did you work to get these?" She ran her hand up and down his stomach and chest, sometimes even using her small fingernail to run over his nipple._

"_Oh," He gave out a groan as he felt her hands become even more curious "Chrome?"_

"_Oh what do we have here?" The purple haired girl smiled as she noticed his shorts as sporting a tent. "Do you train this as well?"_

_Ryohei moaned as she licked her plumped lips and traced her hand down to his crotch. She was touching his pride, his "Ah,"_

_Chrome smirked as she gave it a light squeeze. "Maybe you and I can work out by using this," Her small pale hands went to his waistband and started to pull down his shorts._

"_I….I feel so hot…Chrome…."_

Then out of nowhere he felt cold water spray all over his face.

"WHAT IS THAT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei sat up and noticed Chrome holding onto a bucket.

"I-I'm sorry," She bowed. "But you were g-groaning…and you said you were hot and…I thought maybe cold water would help you,"

The boxer took in her words and noticed that the water had landed on her as well. A single drop ran down her legs and he was so memorized he began to remember his dream.

"I'M AN EXTREME PERVERT!" He scram and this caused Chrome to jump up.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry Chrome, I" He got up ignoring his embarrassed feelings. "I'm going to punish myself to the EXTREME!"

The boxer then ran off leaving a confused Chrome.

"W-What's a pervert?"

* * *

_**What is a pervert?**_

_**Review?**_

_**Next will be a Mukuro Wet Dream!**_

_**A/N Who else should have a naughty dream?**_


End file.
